


Heart's Home

by alyse



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/legendland/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/legendland/"><b>legendland</b></a> 'home' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Home

**Title:** Heart's Home  
 **Author:** alyse  
 **Fandom:** Legend of the Seeker  
 **Character:** Kahlan (implied Kahlan/Richard)  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** No specific ep spoilers, but does reference a character who first appears in 1x07  
 **Disclaimer:** Legend of the Seeker (TV) belongs to ABC Disney, not me. No copyright infringement intended.  


-o-

When Kahlan woke, sunlight was streaming through the window. She stretched slowly, reaching out only to find Richard's side of the bed empty. She opened her eyes, wondering where he was, and thought she heard children's laughter.

Her daughters were waiting for her; it was enough to get her moving.

The girls' small bedroom, the one Richard had built and Kahlan decorated, painting small flowers on the walls as their firstborn kicked inside her belly, was empty and she hurried instead to the room across passageway, where her youngest slept.

Caralyn stirred faintly when Kahlan leant over the crib, her small face creasing. Kahlan picked her up carefully, inhaling the sweet, soft scent of baby that clung to Caralyn's skin.

"Kahlan?"

Richard's faint voice reached her; she didn't answer immediately, all of her attention focused on their child.

"Kahlan?"

His voice grew closer, but the doorway still stood empty. Something like unease flickered in her chest, quickening her steps towards the main room where the breakfast plates were still on the table. Richard must have taken the girls outside, too eager to show them the world to clear them away. She began tidying up, still rocking Caralyn gently, but Richard's voice called for her again, insistently.

"Kahlan, wake up."

He must think her still lost to sleep.

"I love you. Don't leave me."

She'd never leave him. Surely Richard knew that?

"Kahlan, please."

She hesitated; she couldn't leave Caralyn, but Richard sounded so... sad. She took a step towards the doorway, unease settling in her chest like a stone, before Caralyn yawned, her small body tensing. Kahlan's steps faltered. Surely it would be better to stay inside with Caralyn, where it was safe.

"Kahlan..." Richard's voice broke and so did her resolve. She pushed open the door and opened her eyes to bright sunlight, leaves green and vibrant overhead.

"Oh, thank the Spirits."

She blinked groggily at the sound of Zedd's voice. Richard's face appeared overhead, his expression tense and worried as he asked, "Are you alright?" His fingers brushed gently over her cheek as though he couldn't bear not to touch her.

Her limbs were weak and shaking as she pushed herself upright; there were no walls, no roof overhead. The only flowers she could see were ones that sprouted up from the ground, not ones painted with her own hands for their coming child.

"What...?"

"Shota." Zedd spat the name. "The witch-woman cast a spell over you, child. Something sweet to keep you from distracting the Seeker from his quest, she said."

Richard's eyes darkened, saying nothing as his fingers gently brushed the hair from her brow.

"What torments did that witch send you?" Zedd demanded.

"I'm fine, Zedd. They weren't... It wasn't a nightmare."

He snorted, unappeased. "Sweet dreams, no doubt."

She shivered, chilled by a sudden sense of loss and unable to find a smile for him. Not when her arms felt so empty and the soft scent of children unborn still lingered in the air.


End file.
